


[Podfic] tie dye dragon

by sisi_rambles



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Kaiju (Pacific Rim), Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Visions, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 20:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14600694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: The makeshift pons digs into your hands as a reminder of what might happen. It’s a purposeful pain and it keeps you sane which, incidentally, becomes a mantra that would be a great chorus if you still had a band. You roll it across your tongue at three AM as you try to remember seizures and the threat of death.Hermann calls. You don’t mention Alice.(By the time you do, it’s far, far too late.)





	[Podfic] tie dye dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tie dye dragon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14091192) by [haemophilus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haemophilus/pseuds/haemophilus). 



Length: 00:04:48

Right click to Save As: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Pacific%20Rim/tie%20dye%20dragon.mp3) (3.7 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Pacific%20Rim/tie%20dye%20dragon.m4b) (2.3 MB) 

Streaming: 


End file.
